


Love is Bold

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, just a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: A tragic love poem between a Bird and a Clover.[Hint: There's a gimmick to it, can you figure it out?]
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Love is Bold

**Author's Note:**

> My poetry entry written for the Shipwreckedfanzine! If you haven't checked it out yet, I highly recommend looking up the tumblr blog!

** Love is Bold **

**F** luttering wings touch down on the endless meadow of green

Clovers by the thousand spread to the unseen

 **A** bell tolls its warning; it says time is much too short

The crow’s lonely search begins with no support

 **I** nverted into the corvid’s home, they mimicked the stars

Uncountable and alike, except for Mars

 **R** aking his talons through the sameness, the crow looks for his world

The one proud clover with four leaves unfurled

 **G** rounded by fate, the plant’s strength rest with its’ merit

That is, it can wait; of that, it is inherit

 **A** nother toll says different, but the clover never shakes

For love cannot be rushed when it is at stake

 **M** achinations of nature would claim they are fools

An omen with good fortune? Surely, there are rules!

 **E** xcept it is they who laugh as together they take flight

The horizon ahead so remarkably bright


End file.
